


Once In A Lifetime

by MeteoraWrites



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Troy Otto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Nick Clark, Scenting, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Troy's breath immediately hitched at the contact and he turned his head to look at Nick, their faces mere inches apart and his eyes wide. "Nick..""Come on, Troy. I could smell how much you wanted me when I had you pinned out in the desert that night we went hunting. What do you say?" Nick asked, locking his brown eyes with Troy's blue ones and tilting his head, leaning in so their lips just barely brushed as he spoke. "Once in a lifetime offer right here. You say stop and I will. We can pretend this never happened." He said as his hand came to rest just shy of his goal. "But if you say yes, I promise it'll be good. So, what'll it be? Wanna show me what kind of alpha you really are?" He asked, breath hot against Troy's slightly parted lips.~~~~~~The story of how Nick got pregnant. Set before A Subtle Shift





	Once In A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I haaaad to write this! I had to. Especially after I saw a gif of Frank Dillane where it looks like he's getting pegged. I regret nothing. Original post is on my tumblr if you wanna see the gif.

Nick could still feel the adrenaline coursing through his system. The rush of sneaking onto another groups land and not only stealing his sister back from them, but making it back home in a rush of cheers and excitement. The other militia men were so amped up; the smell of excited alphas and betas all around as they made their way home victorious. 

It was just Nick and Troy now. Troy was driving him home to his little house on the outskirts of the ranch. The smell of happy alpha mixing with excitement and pride at a job well done. It was intoxicating and it only amped Nick up further. 

"We should celebrate." Nick found himself saying, turning sideways in his seat to eye the other man appraisingly.  

"Yeah? What'd you have in mind?" Troy asked. He looked relaxed as they drove along the old dirt road, his posture wide open and trusting. 

Before he could think twice on it, Nick slid across the bench seat and put an arm across the back rest behind Troy as they pulled up in front of his home. "Ever been with an omega?" Nick asked, voice low, his free hand coming to rest on Troy's knee before starting to slowly trail up his inner thigh. 

Troy's breath immediately hitched at the contact and he turned his head to look at Nick, their faces mere inches apart and his eyes wide. "Nick.." 

"Come on, Troy. I could smell how much you wanted me when I had you pinned out in the desert that night we went hunting. What do you say?" Nick asked, locking his brown eyes with Troy's blue ones and tilting his head, leaning in so their lips just barely brushed as he spoke. "Once in a lifetime offer right here. You say stop and I will. We can pretend this never happened." He said as his hand came to rest just shy of his goal. "But if you say yes, I promise it'll be good. So, what'll it be? Wanna show me what kind of alpha you really are?" He asked, breath hot against Troy's slightly parted lips. 

Troy's nostrils flared as he took in a breath, the scent of slick just starting to mix in with the musky smell of charred earth and tart lemon. He knew the scent well, but he'd never smelled anything from Nick that even hinted at there being any kind of attraction there before now.  

The smell of him now was enough to make Troy grow painfully hard in his fatigues, the desert camo colored fabric confining him almost uncomfortable. He spread his legs a bit wider, breathing out slow as Nick's hand settled just short of the bulge in his pants. "You sure this is what you want, Nicky?" Troy asked, tilting his own head down to scent at Nick's neck. 

On instinct Nick tilted his head back, his eyes slipping closed as he felt Troy’s breath on his throat. “You know me, Troy, do I seem like the type that would offer if it wasn’t what I wanted?” 

“No, but then you’ve never seemed interested in me like this before.” Troy countered, taking in a deep breath of Nick’s scent and feeling a little light headed from the mix of fresh arousal and burnt earth. “You smell so good.” He said, voice rough, almost a growl as he gave in to the urge to lick a stripe up Nick’s throat over his pulse point. His hand found their way to Nick's sides then, holding tight but not so tight as he couldn't get away if he wanted. 

Nick let out a gasp at the feel of Troy’s tongue on his skin and his hands on his sides. His hold on the seat and Troy’s thigh tightening momentarily. “I almost never smell like I should, thought you’d have caught on to that fact by now.” He managed to say as Troy trailed his lips over his neck slowly. 

“I'd noticed.” Troy murmured against Nick’s jaw as he slowly moved closer to his lips. “But sometimes there are hints… Little changes that give away how you’re feeling… But never anything like this…” Troy said before finally catching Nick’s lips in a hungry kiss. 

Nick didn’t hesitate, as soon as Troy’s mouth was on his he raised up onto his knees, then in one quick motion, moved to straddle the alpha. Once he was settled on Troy’s lap he rocked his hips, making the other man groan into the kiss as their erections pressed together through the layers of fabric. 

With another rock of his hips Nick broke the kiss, pulling back just enough to allow them both to breathe as he looked Troy in the eyes. "So, you wanna take this inside?" He asked, licking his lips. 

Troy let his hands slid down Nick's sides, grabbing hold of his hips and pulling him down as he rocked his own hip up. He bit back a groan as he watched Nick gasp and arch his back beautifully. "That might be the dumbest question you've ever asked me." He said with a grin before reaching over and opening his door to let Nick climb out before him. 

Nick barked a laugh at that before climbing out of the truck and heading for the door of his house without bothering to wait for Troy. It was late and the place was dark, so he went in ahead of Troy, kicking his boots and socks off as he made his way over to get the fireplace lit. Because if he's going to spend the night with Troy, he wanted the house warm and he wanted to be able to actually see what he's doing. 

As he placed a few fresh logs in on top of the already partially charred ones in the fireplace, he heard Troy close the front door and start to remove his boots.  

"You really need to get some lights in here." Troy said, the sound of his boots and socks coming off were followed by the sound of his jacket unbuttoning. 

"Lights are next on my list after finishing the roof." Nick said, grinning when he finally got the fire lit. As he stood he shucked off his jacket and tossed it onto the table before turning to face Troy, who was standing there in just his white t-shirt and camo pants. His blue eyes were wide as he took in the sight of Nick approaching him. 

"I could help, if you want." Troy offered, licking his lips as he watched Nick smile and pull his own t-shirt over his head before he stepped into Troy's personal space and brought his hands to rest on the alphas hips. 

"Thanks, but at the moment I want your help with something else." Nick said, tone a bit mischievous as he tilted his head to bring their lips together again.  

At the first brush of their lips Troy stopped holding back. He let his arms wrap around Nick, pulling him close and roaming over his body as he guided them towards Nick's bed. It wasn't easy, but a moment later they were bumping into the frame and Nick was pulling at Troy's shirt in an attempt to get the alpha to remove it. 

With a huff Troy broke the kiss, allowing Nick to remove the article before the omega move his mouth to Troy's neck and started kissing at nipping at the long column of his throat, hands working to unhook Troy's belt quickly. A groan escaped Troy as Nick managed to get the strip of leather unhooked and his pants undone in record time. They fell to the floor along with his boxers to pool at his feet. 

Troy's hands moved of their own accord, unbuttoning Nicks pants and shoving them down as best he could while the omega continued to mark up the skin over his collarbone. As soon as they were both free of the last of their clothes they fell onto the bed together, Troy somehow ending up beneath Nick. 

A moment later Nick's mouth found Troy's again and he moaned into the kiss as Troy pulled him closer, their erections sliding against each other easily now that there was nothing between them, making them both gasp and ache for more.  

One of Troy's hands buried in Nicks hair, holding tight as the other trailed down the omegas back to find the slick spot between his cheeks. At the first brush of his fingers down Nick's crack the younger man moaned and pushed his hips up, arching into the touch and encouraging Troy to continue. 

Troy found his slick hole a moment later and let the tip of his finger circle it a few times, earning a breathy moan from Nick who pushed his hips back further. 

"You never did answer me before." Nick managed to say in a shaky but rough voice as Troy continued to tease him. 

"Mm? What was the question?" Troy asked, finally letting one finger slip into the wet heat of Nick's body. 

Nick shuddered at the intrusion, rocking his hips a bit to make their erections rub together and the finger move deeper. "Ever been with an omega before?" He managed to ask as his eyes slipped closed. 

Troy moved his finger in and out slowly, marveling at how easily it moved before he carefully added another, feeling the ring of muscles stretch around them. "Never. Been with a beta, but never an omega and never another man." Troy explained, moving his fingers a little faster, enjoying the sight of Nick straddling him while propped up on his hands and knees as he rocking back to get Troy's fingers deeper inside him. "What about you, ever been with an alpha?" 

"Y-yeah... Once..." Nick managed to say between gasps as Troy slowly worked in a third finger. His eyes slipped closed and his mouth fell open in a silent moan at how good he felt. 

"Yeah? They knot you?" Troy found himself asking, wondering what Nick would look like spent and moaning on his knot. 

Nick shook his head, having troubling finding his voice as he rocked back against Troy's fingers. He felt so stretched open, slick starting to run down his legs as Troy continued to work his fingers. "I-I d-didn't want him to..." 

"Mmm. And what about me? You want me to knot you?" Troy asked, taking his fingers from Nick's body and biting his lip at the moan it earned him. He brought his hand between them, slicking up his cock with a few quick strokes before he took Nick's in hand and gave it a few strokes as well. 

"I haven't decided yet." Nick said, panting as he forced himself up enough to grab hold of Troy's cock with one hand and line it up with his hole. Troy opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a moan as Nick slowly lowered himself onto Troy's length. 

Troy's hands found their way to Nick's hips as he moved, holding tight and fighting the urge to thrust up and bury himself in the tight wet heat of the omegas body. 

Once he was fully seated, Nick let his head drop, his forehead resting against Troy's as they both gasped for breath. When he opened his eyes, Troy was staring at him, pupils blown wide enough that the blue of his iris' was just a sliver. He still had his hands on Nick's hips, and he was rubbing circles against the bones with his thumbs as he waited for Nick to make a move. 

"You good?" Troy asked, taking a deep breath and fighting the urge to roll them both over and just let instinct take over. 

Nick nodded, kissing Troy quickly before pushing himself up so he was being supported only by his knees. He moaned as his movements made Troy's cock shift inside him, his hands coming to rest on Troy's chest just in case. After a beat he rose up, gasping at the feel of Troy sliding out of him before he sank back down with a groan. "Fuck..." 

Troy couldn't stop from bucking his hips as Nick started to move. He kept one hand on Nick's hips, the other coming to clutch one of the hands resting on his chest. He threaded their fingers together, eyes staying trained on Nick's face as he lost himself in his movements. 

At first the pace was slow, neither of them in any real hurry now that they'd got to the good part. Soon Nick found his stride, hips moving up and down in languid rolls as he arched his back and moaned.  

Troy met every roll of Nick's hips with a thrust of his own, the hand on Nick's hip pulling him down in an attempt to go deeper. "Nick..." Troy moaned his name over and over like a prayer, every movement they made together making the alpha feel like he was on fire. 

"Fuck, Troy... You feel so good..." Nick said, picking up his pace as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm.  

Troy could feel his knot starting to swell, every fiber of his being wanting to take control and fuck Nick until they were locked together and spent. "Fuck... Nick... Wanna knot you... Please... Fuck, please let me knot you!" Troy begged, hips snapping up harder with every thrust. 

In a flash Nick was off Troy and pulling him to sit up. "Hurry, move." Nick said, pushing Troy over the making him lay on his side. Then he was back in front of Troy again, his back to Troy's chest and his hand guiding Troy's cock back inside him. 

Without hesitation Troy wrapped his arms around Nick and thrust into him, setting a quick pace and moaning in the omegas ear as he felt his knot continue to swell and start to catch on his rim. 

"Ah, Troy, come on, knot me! Wanna cum on your knot!" Nick moaned, one hand reaching back to grab Troy's hip as the other grabbed the hand that was clutching his shoulder. He was so close to cuming that he could feel his muscles coiling tighter and tighter. 

A few more thrusts and Troy's knot caught, locking them together. He continued to thrust the best he could as Nick's body clenching around him, sending him over the edge and making him cum with a loud groan as he buried his face in Nick's neck. 

Nick had never felt so full and stretched as he came on Troy's knot, his whole body shaking with the force of his orgasm. For a moment he was so lost in it that he didn't realize Troy was still rutting against him, his hips twitching and making his knot continue to grind inside Nick's body. It sent little aftershocks of pleasure through Nick with every shift and he wondered what it must feel like from Troy's side of things. 

"Holy hell..." Nick managed to say, throat a bit dry from all his moaning.  

"Yeah..." Troy panted in his ear. He was still rocking his hips in tiny thrusts, still hard inside Nick and on the verge of another orgasm.  

"How long before your knot'll start to go down?" Nick asked, grinding back against Troy and moaning when he felt the alphas cock twitch and pulse with another orgasm. 

Troy let out a shuddered breath against Nick's neck, whole body twitching a moment before he could find his voice to speak. "H-half hour... Maybe more.. Never knotted anyone before..." Troy admitted, the urge to bite Nick and claim him suddenly very strong in the back of his mind. 

"Fuck... Wanna see if you can make me cum again before then?" Nick asked, rocking his hips more to test how much range of motion he had while they were joined like that. 

Troy groaned when Nick pulled away just a touch too far, his arms tightening around the omega and pulling him back against his chest. "God yes!" Troy panted, working his hips harder now. 

Nick moaned, pushing back against Troy as the alpha really began to put force into the small thrusts he made. He could feel himself growing hard again as Troy's knot continued to grind against his prostate mercilessly.  

Soon they were both close to cuming again, Nick grinding back against Troy as Troy continued to rut into him harshly. One of Troy's hands stroking Nick's cock as he panted that he was close. 

Nick came again with a strangled cry, his hole clenching around Troy's knot and sending the alpha into his third orgasm. 

They both laid there a while, sweaty and exhausted in the warm glow of the fire. 

Troy lazily ran his lips over Nick's shoulder, tongue flicking out to taste the salty sweat on the other man's body. "I think we should take a nap and do this again... For science..." Troy said with a chuckle before nuzzling against Nick's neck. 

Nick let out a chuckle of his own, tilting his head to let Troy nuzzle him. "If we're gonna do this again I'm gonna need, like, a gallon of water, and a snack first." 

"I think we can manage that." Troy said with a yawn before reaching behind him and grabbing the corner of the blanket they laid on top of. After a bit of a struggle he managed to flip the bulk of the blanket over them both and he sighed contently as he let his eyes slip closed.  

They napped for about an hour, and after having a snack and a lot of water they did go at it again. Troy left before dawn. Both agreeing that he should go home and shower before anyone noticed he wasn’t where he should be. No one found out about their night together until a few weeks later when Nick realized he was pregnant and Alicia accused him of doing drugs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> Wanna know what I'm writing next? Check out my [Writing Queue](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/Queue)


End file.
